This specification relates to automating the collection of user information for account aggregation.
As the Internet has grown in popularity, more users are turning to services provided over the Internet. These services are provided by various institutions, e.g., financial institutions, on-line retailers, or web-service providers. Users typically setup an account with the various establishments. From the webpage(s), the user accesses banking, investment, retail, content service providers, e-mail, and other online services. Account aggregators compile information from different accounts of the user at different establishments and present the compiled information to the user in one place. Each account can be with a different establishment. Aggregating information from different accounts of the user at different establishments via the webpage(s) of the establishment typically involves extracting irrelevant metadata along with the account information data from the webpage(s) and having to update scripts to adapt to regularly updated webpage(s).